mariokartwiitipsandcheatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart Wii: About
Gameplay Mario Kart Wii returns the franchise to single driver gameplay, moving away from the approach of its predecessor, Mario Kart DS on the Nintendo DS. Like Mario Kart DS, the game contains sixteen new tracks while also including sixteen classic tracks. The biggest change from others in the series, Bikes have been added to the mix. Each weight class has six karts and six bikes. Karts are heavier and can push bikes off-road while bikes can get a few extra Speed Boosts and wheelies and a better turbo boost. Battle Mode has changed significantly from others in the series in that the player can no longer have a full fledged free-for-all and instead the players work on teams. This controversial change is also points-based and the Bob-Omb and Shine Sprite battles were cut and replaced by a coin runners. There are two other racing modes: Online, where you race with up to 11 other players (or 10, if you invited a Guest to play) and the Tournament Mode. Every month there are two tournaments created by Nintendo, where you must do all kinds of things: beat a boss, complete a course quickly with lots of Golden Mushrooms and much more. You can access the current Tournament via the Mario Kart Wii Channel option in the Main Menu. Also, Midair Stunts can be done for a speed boost. The Spin Turn technique has also returned from Mario Kart 64. Racers, Vehicles and Weight Classes List of Characters *Light: Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Koopa Troopa, Dry Bones *Medium: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Diddy Kong, Bowser Jr. *Heavy Wario, Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Bowser, King Boo, Rosalina, Funky Kong, Dry Bowser *Miis: Mii Outfit A, Mii Outfit B List of Vehicles Karts *Small Karts: Standard Kart S, Booster Seat, Mini Beast, Tiny Titan, Blue Falcon, Cheep Charger *Medium Karts: Standard Kart M, Classic Dragster, Wild Wing, Super Blooper, Daytripper, Sprinter *Large Karts: Standard Kart L, Offroader Flame Flyer, Piranha Plower, Honeycoupe, Jetsetter Bikes *Small Bikes: Standard Bike S, Bullet Bike, Bit Bike, Quacker, Magikruiser, Jet Bubble, *Medium Bikes: Standard Bike M, Mach Bike, Sugarscoot, Zip Zip, Sneakster, Dolphin Dasher *Large Bikes: Standard Bike L, Flame Runner, Wario Bike, Shooting Star, Spear, Phantom Items Classic items from previous installments return as well as three new items. *Banana *Triple Banana *Fake Item Box *Green Shell *Triple Green Shell *Red Shell *Triple Red Shell *Spiny Shell *Bob-omb *Blooper *Lightning *Thunder Cloud *Mushroom *Triple Mushroom *Golden Mushroom *Mega Mushroom *Star *Bullet Bill *POW Block Tracks Here are all the Cups. *Luigi Circuit *Moo Moo Meadows *Mushroom Gorge *Toad's Factory *Mario Circuit *Coconut Mall *DK Summit *Wario's Gold Mine *Daisy Circuit *Koopa Cape *Maple Treeway *Grumble Volcano *Dry Dry Ruins *Moonview Highway *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road Retro Cups *Peach Beach *Yoshi Falls *Ghost Valley 2 *Mario Raceway *Sherbert Land *Shy Guy Beach *Delfino Square *Desert Hills *Bowser Castle 3 *DK's Jungle Parkway *Mario Circuit 2 *Mario Circuit 3 *Peach Gardens *DK Mountain *Bowser's Castle 2 Battle Courses *Block Plaza *Delfino Pier *Funky Stadium *Chain Chomp Wheel *Thwomp Desert *Battle Course 4 *Battle Course 3 *Skyscraper *Cookie Land *Twilight House Review One may wonder why Nintendo would add motorcycles and dirt bikes to the game series that popularized, if not invented, the genre of weapons baced kart-racing. If you're one of the fans who balked at the inclusion of two-wheeled vehicles, a midair stunt system, and motion controls, rest assured that despite these changes, Mario Kart Wii is still very much the game that you have come to love over the years. But even if you haven't been on the receiving end of a Blue Shell before, the extensive multiplayer options, deeply integrated online functionality, multitude of controller schemes available, and simple gameplay make this latest Mario Kart great fun and quite possibly the most accessible one ever. Category:review